vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyclotron
|-|Single Seater= |-|Double Seater= Summary The Cyclotron is a weaponized motorcycle utilized by the SWAT Kats. It is pretty much a large missile deployed from the Turbokat which transforms into a motorcycle. It is deployed during missions where a ground presence is necessary. Razor is usually the one to head out in a single seater Cyclotron. In situations where both T-Bone and Razor need to be on and about on the ground, they deploy a double seater variant which is identical in capabilities to the single seater variant. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to 9-A with various missiles Name: Cyclotron Origin: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron Classification: Single/Double seater weaponized motorcycle Users: SWAT Kats Material: Unknown, Some kind of unspecified alloy Needed prerequisite for use: 1 trained driver (single seater), 1 trained driver plus 1 weapons-officer/navigator (though the driver alone can indeed drive and operate the weapons as with the single seater) Terrain: Ground Attack Potency: Wall level to Small Building level with various missiles (Is equipped with various unconventional and conventional missiles ranging from missiles capable of blowing off the door of a small armored truck to missiles capable of destroying fighters as large and durable as the Turbokat and Blue Manx) Speed: Subsonic travel speed (Up to 320 km/hr. Refer the “Note” at the bottom of the profile) Durability: At least Wall level Range: A few hundred to several hundred metres with various missiles Weaknesses: Being a motorcycle, the driver(s) is/are greatly exposed and more open to enemy attacks. The single seater model or the twin seater with a single driver at the controls both have a problem whereby the driver has to focus on both controlling the relatively open and unstable platform while also having to operate the weapons systems at the same time. Armaments & Gadgets: * Retractable aerodynamic shielding which leaves the vehicles in missile mode when not in use and in motorcycle mode when fully retracted. * Powerful spring loaded automatic jacks which allow the vehicle to “leap” when deployed in the event that such actions are required (such as getting over certain obstacles and to return to the Turbokat via a fly-by pick-up). * Various missiles loaded in five pods (two pods in the front of the vehicle and three in the aft section). * Turbo-thrusters: The thrusters which “fire” the cyclotron like a missile from the Turbokat in flight can be used to provide a hefty boost in speed in emergency situations when in motorcycle mode. An example of this is when Razor activated the turbo-thrusters on the double seater model in the pyramid of Katchu Pichu to boost the vehicle out of a fire pit booby trap. Note: A data sheet shown during the special episode “The SWAT Kats: A Special Report” shows the top speed of the Cyclotron as 300 mph (480 km/hr). However, this is likely an error. The narrator explicitly states that the top speed is 200 mph (320 km/hr) and this is likely the true top speed of the Cyclotron given how it was able to match the Metallikat Express. The 300 mph (480 km/hr) rating likely applies to missile mode and with turbo-thrusters engaged in motorcycle mode but this is mere speculation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SWAT Kats Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Weapons Category:Vehicles Category:Missiles Category:Tier 9 Category:Machines